1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors having a tunable semiconductor barrier in which an insulating film is interposed between a graphene layer and a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a new material that can replace semiconductor, and studies have been actively conducted on graphene. In particular, graphene is a zero gap semiconductor, and when a graphene nanoribbon (GNR) has a channel width of 10 nm or less, a band gap is formed due to a size effect, and thus, a field effect transistor that can be operated at room temperature can be manufactured.
Recently, a graphene transistor that uses a Schottky barrier that is generated by a junction of graphene and a semiconductor.
However, a graphene transistor typically has a low ON-current and a low OFF-current due to Fermi level pinning that is generated at the junction of the graphene and the semiconductor. Accordingly, an operation voltage of the graphene transistor may increase.